


[vid] Closer to Me

by alwaystheocean



Category: Fly Away Home (1996)
Genre: Found Family, Geese, Gen, Grief, smol geese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaystheocean/pseuds/alwaystheocean
Summary: "What can you do with a day?"
Relationships: amy & her dad, amy & her geese, amy & her mum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Festivids





	[vid] Closer to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).



**Song:** Closer to Me - Dar Williams  
 **Download:** [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/?agtsgaykaj2gt1p) | 133MB  
 **Content notes:** None really, deals with grief and parental loss, but in same way as film.


End file.
